Wer bin ich
by Lindelilylazer1988
Summary: Harry macht einen harten Sommer durch und stirbt beinahe, aber er wird gerettet. HarryDraco aber erst später


Wer bin ich?

Disclaimer: nix außer der Idee zu dieser Story gehört mir 

Band 6 wird nicht berücksichtigt, weil ich den Alten noch brauche

Harry ging es sehr schlecht, seine Verwandten schlugen ihn oft, doch dieses Jahr hatten sie sich selbst übertroffen. Sie warfen Harry in den Keller dort wohnte er den ganzen Sommer über, sobald er in den Augen seines Onkels auch nur die kleinste Kleinigkeit falsch machte wurde er grün und blau geprügelt und die Kellertreppe hinunter geworfen. Dieses Mal war der Wurf so hart, dass er sich beide Beine und einen Arm gebrochen hatte und er blutete aus unzähligen Wunden, im Moment wünschte er sich nichts mehr als zu sterben, als er aber auf die Uhr sah wollte er mit dem sterben doch noch warten denn in wenigen Stunden würde er 16 Jahre alt werden. Wenigstens das wollte er noch erleben.

...Zeitsprung...

00.01 Uhr

Jetzt war er 16 Jahre alt , plötzlich schimmerte es um ihn herum er sah mit erstaunten Augen zu wie sich das Licht um seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete und, er wuchs und seine Haare wurden länger und was er nicht sah aber fühlte war das seine Ohren spitz zuliefen. Direkt nach diesem Ereignis musste er sich hinlegen, denn er hatte wegen seinem Erstaunen nicht gemerkt wie sehr es ihn angestrengt hatte.

Zur selben Zeit in einer anderen Dimension...

. Adrian? Der Mann der auf der Couch saß war erstaunt, erfreut und erleichtert, denn er hatte einen magischen Impuls von seinem jüngsten Sohn gespürt, bei welchem er schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte ihn je wieder zu sehen. Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg, denn er wollte seinen jüngsten Sohn so schnell wie nur irgend möglich in seine Arme schließen und auch sein Mann und ihr älterer Sohn würden sich freuen Adrian zu sehen. Also folgte er dem Impuls den er vor wenigen Sekunden empfangen hatte.

Währenddessen im Ligusterweg

Harry hielt einen Brief von den Weasleyjungen (mit Ausnahme von Percy)in der Hand

Lieber Harry,

wir hoffen es geht dir einigermaßen und du hast nicht zu große schmerzen, wir können dich da leider nicht rausholen weil das Oberbrathuhn uns ständig überwacht. Es tut uns verdammt leid, aber bitte gib nicht auf, wir brauchen dich als Freund, der uns hilft diesen Krieg einigermaßen zu verkraften!

Außerdem wer soll uns dann etwas in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beibringen? Nur du kannst uns wirklich anschaulich erklären was wir falsch machen! Trotz allem, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!

Deine Weasleys

Fred, George, Bill, Charly und Ron

Harry war glücklich jetzt nahm er den Brief von Hermine zur Hand

Lieber Harry,

ich hoffe dir geht es einigermaßen, es tut mir Leid, dass wir dich nicht hierher holen können aber das Zitronen-Brause-Bonbon abhängige Runzelgesicht hat mir gedroht. Trotzdem Happy Birthday! Ich hoffe du hältst durch es ist schrecklich wenn wir uns auf dem Bahnhof verabschieden ich habe nämlich jedesmal Angst du kommst nicht wieder!  
Bis hoffentlich bald

Deine Hermine

Jetzt traten Harry die Tränen in die Augen, vor Wut wie konnte dieser ... er fand kein Wort für diesen Menschen der sich sein Schulleiter nannte! Wie konnte er es wagen Hermine zu bedrohen! Hatte er sich vorher noch den Tod gewünscht, so wollte er jetzt leben und sei es nur um Dumbledore sein lichtlein auszublasen.

In diesem Moment erstrahlte ein helles Licht in seinem Keller und als das Licht verschwunden war schaute Harry ungläubig auf die Person die dort stand, denn wenn ihm seine Augen keinen Streich spielten war es Godric Gryffindor der dort stand. Dieser schaute sich im Raum um und entdeckte Harry, dieser sah ihm nun nach seiner Verwandlung bis auf die schwarzen Haare zum verwechseln ähnlich, er setzte sich aufs Bett und hob die Hand um den Jungen zu streicheln doch dieser drückte sich verängstigt in die Ecke und flehte: „Bitte, tun sie mir nichts ich hab nichts getan" Der Gründer erstarrte als er durch die verrutschte Decke die Wunden sah und bemerkte das der Junge sich nicht richtig bewegen konnte. „Wer hat dir das angetan? Naja dazu ist später noch Zeit ich habe dir ja auch noch einiges zu erzählen! Kommst du mit? Bei uns wird dir keiner etwas tun!" „ Darf ich meinen Besen mitnehmen, er ist ein Erinnerungsstück an jemanden der mir sehr wichtig war!" „ Natürlich und deinen Zauberstab musst du auch mitnehmen alles andere kannst du hierlassen, das kaufen wir neu" Harry versuchte daraufhin aufzustehen, aber seine gebrochenen Beine machten das unmöglich, Godric sah dies und wurde wütend. Harry zuckte ängstlich und drängte sich abermals in die Ecke, da sah der Gryffindor was er mit seiner Wut anrichtete und wurde schnell wieder ruhig. „Sag mir wo deine Sachen sind ich hole sie. In Ordnung?" „Warten sie ich möchte etwas probieren", im nächsten Moment konzentrierte Harry sich und rief: „accio, Zauberstab, accio Feuerblitz!" Und wenig später hielt er beides in der Hand Godric war beeindruckt, der Junge hatte trotz der Schmerzen stablose Magie angewandt. Dann nahm er den jungen an die Hand und apparierte mit ihm in das Schloß das er und sein Mann bewohnten. Er brachte den Jungen in ein Zimmer und sagte: „ Wenn du irgend etwas brauchst ruf mich" „ Dürfte ich sie was fragen?", kam es unsicher von dem Jungen. „Ja, sicher!" „Warum haben sie mich mitgenommen? Hat das irgendetwas mit meiner Verwandlung zu tun? Und was bin ich jetzt eigentlich demnach was ich weiß würde ein Elb wohl am ehesten passen!" „ Das sind ziemlich viele Fragen auf einmal, aber mit dem Elb Hast du Recht und ja es hat indirekt mit deiner Verwandlung zu tun. Ich habe dich hier her geholt, weil du der Sohn von mir und meinem Mann Salazar Slytherin bist, du wurdest uns als Säugling entrissen und wir konnten dich nicht finden. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben als ich plötzlich deinen magischen Impuls spürte, der wegen der Umwandlung zu Tage trat, ich bin dann schnellstens aufgebrochen und den Rest kennst du ja..." „ Wenn ich ihr Sohn bin, wie heiße ich dann eigentlich?" „Adrian Salazar Slytherin Gryffindor" „ Ein schöner Name, darf ich jetzt auch Vater und Dad sagen? Ich bin so glücklich, ich hatte nie eine richtige Familie. Meine angeblichen Eltern starben als ich ein Jahr alt war seitdem lebe ich bei diesen Muggeln! Mein Pate saß zwölf Jahre unschuldig in Askaban und starb letztes Jahr weil er mir helfen wollte durch Bellatrix Lestrange! Ich habe gute Freunde, aber Dumbledore hasse ich inzwischen und ich habe die Vermutung das er es war der mich entführt hat." „ Ruh dich erst einmal aus! Morgen stell ich dir deinen anderen Vater und deinen Bruder vor. Adrian lächelte: „Gute Nacht Dad!" Gryffindor freute sich aus ganzem Herzen. „Gute Nacht mein kleiner!", sagte er und verschwand. Adrian fiel nun in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

(Rechtschreibfehler dürft ihr behalten!Anm.d.A.)

Kapitel 2

Adrian schlug die Augen auf und musste sich erst einmal orientieren, denn er wusste nicht gleich wo er war, aber dann erinnerte er sich und lächelte. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Godric trat in Begleitung von Salazar ein, Adrian erkannte Slytherin sofort. Beide setzten sie sich an Adrians Bett und lächelten. „ Guten Morgen mein Kleiner! Ich werde jetzt einige deiner Wunden heilen aber ich kann nicht alle heilen, deine Brüche wirst du selbst auskurieren müssen, denn deine Knochen sind gesplittert, so kann ich sie nicht heilen.Wer hat dir das bloß angetan?" „ Die Muggel bei denen ich lebte,sie haben mich schon immer gehasst, einen wertlosen Freak haben sie mich genannt und des öfteren geschlagenund als ich 13 war, da kam mein Onkel in mein Zimmer und..."

„Was! Er hat dich nicht vergewaltigt,sag mir das ich damit falsch liege,bitte!" Salazar war mehr als aufgebracht. „Ich kann es dir leider nicht sagen weil ich dich nicht anlügen möchte! Er hat es immer getan wenn Tante Petunia und Dudley nicht da waren! Aber ich hab es nicht anders verdient, schließlich bin ich Schuld am Tod von Lily und James Potter und Cedric und Sirius!", den letzten Namen brachte er nur noch heiser hervor und weinte dann bitterlich. Die beiden Hogwartsgründer saßen an seinem Bett und weinten ebenfalls was bei Salazar eine Seltenheit war, denn normalerweise gab er sich noch nicht einmal vor seinem mann die Blöße zu weinen.Salazar fing an mit Adrian zu reden: „Adrian, du bist nicht daran schuld, niemand gibt dir die schuld dafür und wertlos bist du auch nicht! Wir sind so froh dich wieder zuhaben! Und Tom wird sich auch sehr freuen dich zu sehen, er liebt glaube ich nichts auf der Welt so sehr wie seinen kleinen Bruder!"

„Tom? Tom Riddle?" „ Ja diesen Namen hat er in der Menschenwelt als Synonym, kennst du ihn?" „ Ja, ich habe ihm schon oft gegenübergestanden und bin nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen. Er hat meine Zieheltern Lily und James ermordet und hat Wurmschwanz befohlen Cedric zu töten und eine seiner Todesserinnen (?), Bellatrix lestrange hat Siri umgebracht. „ Du sprichst sehr liebevoll von diesem Sirius..." „Ja, er war immer für mich da und wäre er nicht vom Ministerium für Verbrechen gesucht worden, die nicht er sondern Wurmschwanz begangen hat, wäre ich schon längst von den Muggeln weggewesen.Er hätte mich sofort zu sich genommen!" Salazar schaute den Jungen an und fasste einen Entschluss. Tom? rief er gedanklich nach seinem ältesten Sohn. Ja, was ist Vater? Ich möchte dich sofort auf unserem Schloss sehen! Bring Bellatrix Lestrange mit, ich weiß das sie zu deinem Gefolge gehört! Tom wunderte sich etwas, aber er tat was sein Vater wollte, denn dieser klang ziemlich wütend und selbst er als der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wollte nicht die Wut von Salazar Slytherin auf sich ziehen, da Bellatrix genau wie er momentan auf Malfoy Manor weilte bestellte er sie sofort zu sich und packte sie ohne weitere Erklärung am Arm. Er schob sie in den kamin stellte sich dazu, streute Flohpulver und rief „Slytherin Manor". Wenig später tauchten beide in Slytherin manor auf, er spürte die Aura seiner Eltern im Schlafzimmer seines Jüngeren Bruders, seine Augen wurden dunkel vor Trauer denn er hatte Adrian sehr geliebt, allerdings hatte er im Gegensatz zu seinen Eltern die Hoffnung aufgegeben seinen jüngeren Bruder jemals wiederzusehen. Er schritt mit der Frau die er noch immer gepackt hielt zur Zimmertür und klopfte an.

„Herein!", erscholl es von darin. Tom trat ein und zog Bellatrix mit sich, als er auf das Bett sah erschrack er, denn dort saß sein Bruder, welcher allerdings ein Hochelb wie sein Dad zu sein schien. „Wie du siehst haben wir Adrian endlich gefunden, allerdings bin ich nicht sicher ob du näher kommen solltest, denn er ist dir schon oft gegenübergestanden und hat es nur knapp überlebt!" „Lass es gut sein Vater! Er wusste nicht wer ich bin, Dumbledore hat schließlich meine Kräfte unterdrückt, Ich bin ihm nicht böse. Ich habe als Harry Potter soviel erlebt und gesehen das ich ihn teilweise verstehe", Adrian hatte diese Worte ruhig und fest gesagt und schaute nun Tom an und begann wieder zu sprechen : „ Tut mir Leid das ich dir soviel Ärger gemacht habe, aber es klang, in meinen Ohren, gerecht für was ich kämpfen sollte" Tom traten bei diesen Worten die Tränen in die Augen und er warf sich seinem Bruder um den hals, welcher sich erst versteifte, dann jedoch seinem Bruder über den Rücken strich um ihn zu beruhigen. „ Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich hab dich damals nur ausgesucht weil du meinem Bruder so ähnlich sahst und ich fand es nicht fair, denn ich hatte schon damals die Hoffnung aufgegeben dich lebend zu finden, also solltest du sterben" „ Es ist ok! Ich hätte vermutlich in deiner Situation nicht anders gehandelt" „ Weswegen sollte ich eigentlich Bellatrix mitbringen?" „ Sie hat Sirius umgebracht!", knurrte Adrian. Jetzt begann auch Tom zu schreien: „ Habe ich nicht gesagt ihr sollt Black nicht anrühren!" „ Es war ein Versehen , ich..." „ Von wegen Versehen! Crucio!" Eine Halbe Stunde folterte er die Frau bis...„Avada Kedavra" „Warum hast du das getan?" „ Ich wollte sie nicht weiter leiden lassen. Dafür bin ich zu sehr Gryffindor!" Godric lächelte und Tom schmollte. „ Sei mir nicht böse Tom dafür darfst du mit Dumbo machen was du willst!" Jetzt grinste Tom wieder: „Hilfst du mir, den alten Sack kalt zu machen ?" „Aber immer doch, hast du schon einen Plan?" „ Nö, noch nicht" „ Vater, Dad darf ich zurück nach Hogwarts? Ich hab Freunde dort und ich möchte sie nicht alleine lassen, sie hätten mir geholfen,aber Dumbo hat sie bedroht!" „ Sicher, aber wie sollen wir sicher stellen , das du nicht wieder unter Dumbledores Fuchtel gerätst?"

„Ich werde nach Slytherin wechseln! Ich denke Prof. Snape wird schon auf mich aufpassen!" Alle nickten, denn auch Salazar und Godric hatten Severus Snape kennen gelernt und Vertrauten ihm.

„Kommst du mit mir nach Malfoy Manor? Dort lebe ich zur Zeit!" „ Ich weiß nicht! Eigentlich möchte ich schon gern vor allem um mich zu entschuldigen, aber ich weiß nicht ob sie mir überhaupt zuhören!" „ Das werden sie auch sie sind nicht immer so wie sie sich nach außen hin geben!"

Sie stellten sich in den Kamin und riefen: „Malfoy Manor"

Wenige Sekunden später kamen sie in Malfoy Manor an, als sie aus dem Kamin traten schauten Lucius,Narcissa, sowie Draco Malfoy und Severus Snape und schauten ihren Meister fragend an als Adrian hinter seinem Bruder hervortrat. Sofort hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Personen im Raum, als er sich dann noch mit einer unbedachten Geste die Haare aus der Stirn strich und alle die verblassende Blitznarbe sahen sogen die Malfoys und der Snape scharf Luft ein, aber der dunkle Lord legte seinem Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihm zu.

„Ich wollte mich bei allen Personen hier entschuldigen, doch das was Dumbo mir sagte hörte sich so richtig an. Vielleicht wundert ihr euch warum ich das jetzt erst einsehe, aber ich sah Dumbledore als einen Retter an der mich von den Muggeln wegholte" „ Wieso...?" „Wieso ich ihn als Retter ansah?", fragte Adrian. „Deswegen!", sagte er und ließ sein Hemd fallen man sah einige Narben und Striemen. „ Ich dachte Vater und Dad hätten dich geheilt Adrian!" „ Haben sie auch soweit es möglich war, wenn du mich vorher gesehen hättest wärst du vermutlich tot umgefallen" „ Wer war das Potter?" „Die Muggel,Professor und zwar soweit ich mich erinnern kann. Verstehen sie jetzt?" „Ja" „Erst als Siri starb begann ich an Dumbledore zu zweifeln und wie sich herausstellte zurecht. Ich bin kein Potter sondern Toms jüngerer Bruder, ich wurde kurz nach meiner Geburt von Dumbo entführt worden, die Potters namen mich auf , denn ihnen wurde gesagt meine Eltern wären umgekommen. Er war es auch der meine Hochelbenkräfte unterdrückte, er hat Angst weil wir so stark weißmagisch sind das ich ihn von seinem Thron als mächtigster Weißmagier werfen könnte. Ich möchte nicht mehr streiten außer mit Dumbo, deswegen hoffe ich das alle mir verzeihen können." „Also gut,...!" „ Adrian, entschuldigt aber ich bin es selbst noch nich gewohnt." Nach der Entscheidung des Professors und seiner Eltern trat Draco vor und streckte ihm die Hand Hin. „Freunde?", fragte er dann. „freunde!", kam es freudig zurück und Adrian nahm die ausgestreckte Hand des Blonden. Beide durchfuhr ein sanftes Kribbeln und sie nahmen ganz schnell ihre Häde wieder weg. „Draco zeig Adrian bitte wo er schläft!" Draco nickte und deutete dem Schwarzhaarigen an,dass er ihm folgen solle, was dieser auch tat. Er führte den anderen in einen riesigen Raum mit einem Himmelbett in der Mitte auf dem locker drei schlafen könnten, dann zeigte der Malfoy-Spross dem anderen Jungen das Bad, welches ebenfalls riesig war, die Badewanne war alleineschon so groß wie ein Swimmingpool. „ Gefällt es dir?" Adrian drehte sich um und fiel ihm um den Hals: „ Es ist wunderschön vielen dank" Draco war knallrot als Adrian ihn anschaute und dieser wurde sich gerade erst bewusst was er getan hatte, aber gerade als er sich losmachen und sich entschuldigen wollte legte Draco ihm die Finger unters Kinn, denn der Schwarzhaarige war hochrot geworden und schaute auf den Boden. Draco zog den Kopf des Elben Sanft hoch, sodass sie sich wieder in die Augen schauten, dann schloss der Blonde seine Augen und küsste den anderen sanft. Adrian versteifte sich zuerst, aber auch bei ihm flatterten Schmetterlinge im Bauch und er erwiederte den Kuss.

(Sorry für dieses Ende aber ich kann im Moment nicht mehr schreiben und es könnte sein das ich länger nicht updaten kann. Über Reviews wäre ich froh, denn nur wenn sich welche melden Kann ich etwas ändern was nicht gefällt und schreibe weiter, denn wenn sich keiner dafür interessiert brauche ich auch nichts zu schreiben)


End file.
